


Kind Of Mind

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben doesn't die, Daves Alive, Experimentation, F/M, M/M, abandoned work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I've? Never written an A/B/O fanfiction in my life. I have to say though, they are a interesting idea, so I wanted to try it out with a twist. I'm not really sure where this is gonna go. I'm? Really shitty at updating? So? If you enjoy this trash pit, feel free to tell @ me in the comments for more chapters.I also got my laptop to work again, so i'll be able write from here instead of my cellphone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've? Never written an A/B/O fanfiction in my life. I have to say though, they are a interesting idea, so I wanted to try it out with a twist. I'm not really sure where this is gonna go. I'm? Really shitty at updating? So? If you enjoy this trash pit, feel free to tell @ me in the comments for more chapters.
> 
> I also got my laptop to work again, so i'll be able write from here instead of my cellphone.

Klaus fidgeted, clammy hands gripping tightly to the sides of the maternity beds handles, soft sobs leaping through his throat softy. He knew this was protocol for the experiments his father had subjected to all of them at a young age. Yearly check ups. This one in particular was only scheduled for him and Diego. He remembers a time when he thought it was normal that all boys had a Vagina, set with a tiny cock. That was until he met his first boyfriend who, matter of factly, did not have a Vagina, but a penis and an accompanying ballsack.  
Since then, he's felt uncomfortable in who he was.  
He hated that his father had forced him and his siblings into an a experiment called A:O without any sort of consent. They where mere babies when he had shot them up with the serums. Thank God the serum didn't mess with their powers, otherwise who knows what would've happened to him. He scoffed at that thought, fingers digging further into the plush of the handles, arching his back a little. He could feel her ultrasound wand hit a bundle of nerves, his back arching at the sudden stimulation, whimpering out like a wounded animal.  
Mom rubbed his thigh sympathetically, going back to humming her soft tune. Once she removed her wand, she smiled softly at him, pulling his hospital gown over his manhood? Womanhood? He never really knew what to call it. Since their father could never mess to deeply with their genetics, he had both the works, and always found himself tripping up on what to call it.  
"Looks like everything is in working order. My boy remains healthy" she beamed. She stood, Dusting her skirt off and leaned over to kiss his head. As always. It was a routine for her after she probed them. Probably to comfort him. He briefly Wondered if she also kissed Diego's head after his procedure. He'd never stuck around to find out. It was uncomfortable enough for his robot mom to probe his own vagina every year just to tell him the same thing. He figured it would be even more uncomfortable for someone to be watching.  
She probably did, knowing Diego. She probably talked with him, massages his thighs or legs. Weird mom stuff to keep him calm. Probably.  
Klaus stretched, letting his legs fall to the sides of the holsters.  
He watched as his mother called Diego in, smiling sweetly, pulling klauses curtain shut.  
"That to" he muttered to himself. 

It took him a few moments to get himself up and dressed back in the stuffy academy outfit, Making his way to his "alpha siblings".  
That's what his father called them at least. He preferred the term "assholes", except for ben and Vanya. They never treated him or Diego differently, even though his father had tried to segregate them based on their forced sexes. His father's words being "type O, or Omegas, If you please, will be used and seen only as housewives and Carriers for their Type A, or Alpha, partners."  
However it never seemed to work. Him and Diego always intermingling with the others. Again, mostly Ben and Vanya. Klaus remembers a time when Luther had caught Ben in his room, a deadly glare being shot klauses way.  
He remembered that Luther had dragged Ben out, calling Klaus a siren. 

They Hadn't even done anything.  
And if they where playing by that, it had been Ben who wandered into klauses room to tell him about a book he had just finished. 

He was able to find Ben and Vanya nestled together in the library, flipping through a magazine together. Something they had probably picked up on a mission. Klaus caught of glimpse of the front cover. A horribly photoshopped image of his alpha siblings with the caption "more than extra ordinary" printed in gawdy letters.  
So the media must've cought onto daddy's little experiment. Or had said something in an interview that he wasn't apart of.  
Another thing he was happy about. He and Diego where rarely in any interviews, but where still counted in as one of the "umbrella kids". Even through the absence almost everywhere, he and Diego still had a small following of people. He was still seen as a celebrity and had used that many times to weasel his way into night clubs and bars.  
He watched from the libraries door way as Ben and Vanyas face contoured into odd shapes as they read. A moment later, Ben scoffing loudly and tossing the magazine onto the table.  
Klaus piped up.  
"What was that about"  
"he's upset about the fact that this is the tenth magazine we've picked up about ourselves that has an article about Ben being the worst kid in the academy" Vanya piped up.  
"I'm third in the ranking. Luther is the first, obviously. Allison comes in at number two, and five comes in as Fourth best."  
He watched as Vanya twisted her lips "it's a shame these magazines never include you and Diego."  
He scoffed at that.  
"Dad won't let us in because he wants his perfect omega experiments to stay in one piece and be a 'homey housewife' for you lot of 'Alphas'." He crossed his arms, thinning his lips into a tight line.  
"I'm sure when we hit 18 he'll breed each of you Alphas with me and Diego. If everything goes correctly, Diego and I will have offspring that will supposedly carry the Alpha and Omega genetics and create a new world."  
He watched as Ben and Vanya shifted awkwardly at his statement. Vanya twiddling her thumbs awkward, while Ben went to pick the magazine back up.  
"If it makes anything better, I've heard that dad's already paired me up with you." Ben gave a small smile, only to loose it a moment later at klauses glare. He didn't want to mate with his siblings. But his father had already made that decision for him 17 years ago. He had no say in anything any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't write lmao. I'm trying tho. Again, if you like this trash fire please let me know.

Klauses first heat hit a week after his father had called him and Diego back down to the infirimy, injecting a gross puke green liquid into their arms, Grace reassuringly rubbing their arms respectively as the concoction was pumped into their skinny little arms. Klauses hit first. His body felt hot and heavy all at once. Since breakfast, he hadn't been able to will his erection down, earning a slight jab from Diego, whos heat hadn't hit yet. He sneered at his brother, pushing past him. It was bad enough he had been leaking through the pads his mother has forced him to wear, trudging uncomfortably to his seat. He had been excused from all the activities that week, thank God, but that didn't help the fact he couldn't sit correctly In his chair, or help his small heady whines. It definitely didn't help when Ben and Vanya reciprocated. Hearing little intakes of breath seethe between their teeth in between breakfast. He'd seen how Luther ignored him, or how Allison shifted oddly in his chair the moment Klaus had entered the dining room. Five was the only one of his siblings to busy arguing with their father about his powers to even give Klaus a second glance. 

\---

It wasn't long before one of his alpha siblings had cornered him. Ben and Vanya had been the first two to make any sort of move on Klaus. After their breakfast, mom had rushed Klaus back to his room, smiling softly, leaving him a small bag filled with God knows what. They had trailed after mom. He watched in his heated haze how they moved almost animalistic towards him. He had been positioned awkwardly, hand had been shoved down his pants in some sort of relief the moment mom had left, even though she was a robot, he still had some class. The weight and heat of his siblings crowding him as they crawled into his bed with him became insufferable. He cried out, head hitting his backboard. Everything was to much. The way his sister and brother touched his scorching skin, to the incoming headache and possible bruising on his head. Long heated cries poured from his throat as his siblings growled, pushing onto him. Ben nuzzling his neck whilst Vanya pushed her hand against his now exposed and weeping cock.   
He was like a plush doll in this situation, being dragged around his bed in awkward positions by his Siblings, tears pressing down his face. He wasn't sure what he wanted. The touch of his siblings felt wonderful against his burning skin, but he knew deep down that this was wrong. He hadn't even noticed the fact he had screamed when his brothers canines met his sensitive neck, a sob following directly after. Everything was so fuzzy. At some point between the bite, he had passed out. Or maybe just blanked everything out.   
Whatever had happened after Ben's bite, he felt different. He had woken up in the infirimy once more, mom close by his side. Something was beeping and it was annoying the ever loving hell out of him. "Oh Klaus, I'm so happy you're awake. I can finally share the details with you!" She sounded much more excited than she normally did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely don't know how to write 🙃 I'm really sorry about this pit. I might just abandon it because I lost motivation to write this haha


End file.
